


photobomb

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7762642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, that time Team Voltron made a photo app.</p>
            </blockquote>





	photobomb

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by sedirktive's [tumblr post](http://johnndave.co.vu/post/148652019114/).

  * Alteans don’t really have video or photography--their holographic technology made it obsolete millennia ago--so with Pidge’s help, Hunk creates a photo-video program for the data pads in the castle of lions (because he’s bored and homesick and he misses snapchat).
    * Coran loves it, of course. He takes a billion selfies, his poses getting more and more ridiculous until eventually his obsession devolves into a literal face-off with Lance, in which they mug for the camera at increasingly improbable moments.
      * Lance maintains that he won that competition because he managed to snap a pic of himself in the middle of a firefight with some Galra soldiers. Whenever he asserts his victory, however, Keith interjects that technically neither Lance nor Coran won anything because Allura took away the data pads when Lance wouldn’t stop playing with the photo app during training (After which the conversation deteriorates, predictably, into one of the verbal slap-fights for which Keith and Lance are so well-known). 
    * So, Allura confiscates the data pads, but of course she gets curious, starts using the photo program herself, and finds that--she loves it??? It’s so quaint by Altean standards, but almost artistic for all that. She eventually gives the programmed data pads back to Team Voltron on the condition that Hunk and Pidge make a “camera” for her, too. 
      * She winds up being almost as bad as Coran about taking pictures, not in terms of the number of photos she takes, but in her sheer enthusiasm for them. She demands selfies with Team Voltron at least once a week, as well as photos with any friendly aliens they meet. “I want to selfie!” she proclaims each time. 
        * (Pidge winces. “Is anyone gonna tell her it’s ‘take a selfie’? It sounds kinda...you know, when she says it like that...” “Nope,” says Lance, while Keith wordlessly puts an index finger to his nose.) 
  * Of all of them, Lance and Coran seem to take the most pictures, then Hunk and Allura, then Pidge, then Keith, then Shiro. Everyone figures that Shiro just doesn’t use his, but he secretly takes a good many; mostly candid shots of the team, which he keeps in a folder named "remember."


  * 90% of the photographs Keith takes are embarrassing pictures of Team Voltron members, and 90% of _those_ pictures are of Lance. He’s stockpiling them for blackmail purposes (He has this fantasy, see, that one day he’ll take enough to make Lance shut up for thirty minutes. Maybe for even, like, an _hour_. The prospect keeps him warm at night).
  * Now that she’s nowhere near the Garrison, where officers gaining access to her files was a terrifying possibility, Pidge can take electronic notes instead of physical ones. She mainly uses the photo-video app to log her progress with various experiments. However, she also makes and keeps personal files on her data pad. Some are videos in which she addresses her father and brother, filling them in on what they’ve missed in their absence and on what she has been doing since becoming a Paladin; others make up something like a diary. 
    * Her more personal videos constitute something like another experiment: one in which she tries being Katie again. The results are mostly unsuccessful. So much of Katie Holt was defined by what she had—a family, a future—the loss of which defined Pidge Gunderson in turn. However, Pidge has things that Katie could never have imagined: a grand destiny, brothers in arms, unknown reserves of strength. The new photos Pidge takes with her data pad help her remember what she’s gained as much as that old picture of her brother and herself helps her remember what she’s lost. 
  * Pidge isn’t the only one of the who records video messages to her family: Lance does too, regularly, but he deletes them afterwards because he always ends up crying by the end, and it’s not like he can send them, anyway. 
  * Hunk’s data pad goes missing after his second trip to the Balmera. Allura and the others worry that it might have been picked up by the Galra until Hunk admits he gave his to Shay. Her people don’t have a written language, so she and Hunk communicate via the app.
    * Hunk’s favorite “message” from Shay is a lingering shot of her home’s crystalline surface and the stars above it. Before the video ends, Shay whispers off-screen, “I think the Balmera misses you.” 




End file.
